dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Wright
---- Eric Wright 'was a playable character and the main protagonist of Gangster 4 Life created by TheXProyect. He is the brother of Shane Wright. The character name was based on the famous rapper with the same name but his stage name was Eazy-E. Description Eric is a high ranking member of the Ganton Street Families who later joined forces with the Koratho Kong Boys but later he leaves the Korahto Kong Boys. Eric is obsessed with drugs, he always wear a hat and glasses to hide his face, so no one recognizes him. David teach him how to shoot and seem Eric is a expert on the guns. Character history Early life Eric Wright was born to Richard and Kathie Wright on September 7, 1971, in Los Santos, San Andreas, a Los Santos suburb notorious for gang activity and crime. His father was a postal worker and his mother was a grade school administrator. Wright dropped out of high school along with Aaron in the tenth grade and supported himself by selling drugs. Eric leave Los Santos for unknown reasons and goes to live with his friend Aaron in a little town called Blueberry, Eric and Aaron were excellent robbers on blueberry, there were so famous there that they leave the town on a crappy truck that Eric bought. Return to Los Santos Eric and Aaron decide to returns to Los Santos after the extreme danger that there were exposed in Blueberry, with the money that they get from robbing banks and people they have enough money to bought a crappy truck. Eric and Aaron arrived to Los Santos later they go to Shane's house established in Ganton, they found Shane and talk about the things that Eric and Aaron missed, like Shane creating a gang called Ganton Street Families with members like Gabriel Wayne (Shane's Best friend) David O'Shea (The Gun Dealer), Sarah Rodriguez along with others members. Eric helps Shane with beating the hell up they enemies called Ballas. After a few days Gabriel call Eric for a special mission, saying that the Ballas Leader will be in a reunion in Jefferson Motel, Eric accepts and he goes there killing every balla, but he didn't find the ballas's leader, thinking that Gabriel betrayed him, he shows up and tell Eric that someone call the police and there make a last stand to fight them, Eric escapes without Gabriel, caught by the police, Eric lost hope but then a old man, later revealed as Alan Hawkinson, tells that he need to know something about Gabriel, Alan and Eric find Gabriel with S.W.A.T members and Ballas members showing that Gabriel was a balla the whole time. Alan leaves the scene and Clarence Robinson, the ballas leader, punch Eric from behind and take him to a construcion site along with Aaron, Clarence order to kill Eric and Aaron, Eric saves Aaron and later they returned to Ganton realizing that Ballas took over Ganton, Shane shows up along with other members of Ganton Street Families, so they could take Ganton back, the police shows up and Eric escapes with Aaron leaving Shane and his homies behind. Arriving to San Fierro David helps Eric and Aaron to escape and they moved on to San Fierro, when they arrived David talks with Eric and Aaron, saying that Eric stills feels guilty for leaving Shane behind but then David tell him that they couldn't do anything about it. Later Eric meet with a Korean guy called "Ryo Korahto" leader of the Korahto Kong Boys and also he meet again with Alan, revealing that Alan and Ryo are friends. Ryo gives some work to Eric in exchange for money, while he meet some several members as Antonio Corleone, Christian Simpson and Dexter Cannes. Eric meet with the archenemy of Ryo, Bobby Jackson of the Jackson Mafia, Eric kills him by exploiting his plane. He starts a relationship with Sarah Rodriguez on a party. The next day he meets Sarah's brother, Johnny Rodriguez. Then Ryo gives to Eric his final mission, telling him that they found Gabirel's reunion, Eric along with Johnny arrived and kill every ballas to get Gabriel. They managed to kill Gabriel, before they leave the place Johnny says that he is from the FBI, Eric didn't believe him, but some agents shows up and Eric is taken to the High Security Prision. The Prision and Escape As Eric arrived to the prison, David was there too, saying they were betrayed by Johnny. David shows to Eric their secret base, Ryo, Alan and Aaron. Shane was there too downstairs because he didn't know anybody excepts for David and Aaron. Eric tries to talk to Shane but he was mad at him for leaving him behind. Eric leaves the base to get some air and some guards tries to knock Eric out. Eric runs and hides in a tower, while this is happening Shane is seeing the situation were his brother is. Shane saves Eric and they forgive each other. They managed to enter the armory and arm themselves to the teeth. The Wright Brothers along with Ryo, David, Alan and Aaron make a plan to escape that was successful. Before they escaped Antonio, Christian and Dexter were leaving behind to protect them of the cops. Betrayal and Death After the Prision Escape They arrived to a construction site. There was a truck in front of them were Pablo comes out, son of Bobby Jackson, then Ryo reveals himself as a traitor suddenly he shoots along with Pablo to Eric and Shane. Shane survived but Eric didn't, revealing that Eric died. Murders Commited *Bobby Jackson - by exploiting his airplane with bombs. *Gabriel Wayne - shoot to death. Mission appearances 'Gangster 4 Life: Chapter 1: Playable; appears in all the missions Chapter 2: Playable; appears in all the missions Chapter 3: *Undercover (playable) *Blood Brothers *Ready for Action *Bang you're death! Chapter 4: *Your life is over (grave) *Back To Los Santos, again (grave) *Last Man Standing (mentioned)